


Heart or Head

by akingnotaprincess



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Adultery, Cheating, F/M, Introspection, No Dialogue, POV Gwen Cooper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-10
Updated: 2010-06-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21566770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akingnotaprincess/pseuds/akingnotaprincess
Summary: Gwen has a decision to make.
Relationships: Gwen Cooper/Owen Harper, Gwen Cooper/Rhys Williams
Kudos: 1





	Heart or Head

It was the first time she'd brought Owen back to her place. He was fucking her senseless in _their_ bed, kissing and biting her lips, murmuring naughty endearments. Rhys wasn't supposed to be home from work for at least forty-five minutes. Gwen could tell she was cutting it close, but it made it much more exciting. 

Gwen knew that she was at a crossroads. She could _not_ keep doing this forever, realistically. She was going to lose one of the men she loved sooner or later. And she had to choose what path of love to take: normality or sanity.


End file.
